The Walking Dead: The Big City
by rystorm678
Summary: Join Leon Mayes as he fights through walkers, bandits, and meets new people in the big apple New York.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's your friendly neighborhood writer ha ha. Anyway, I've decided to take a break form Ed Island and try something new. This is my first non crossover fanfiction. If your interested in my other story than check them out. Also, I will be taking any oc characters, if you want to have a character in leave a description in the reviews. At the end of the story there will be things I need for oc's. also some of the places I mention are real and I looked up. so lets get started, enjoy.**

New York, once a big city filled with life in it is now a wasteland fill with undead corpses. Leon Mayes, a young 22 year old survivor walked on the road on 32 loisaida ave wearing his favorite black hoodie. He grew up in this part of new York, he couldn't stand to see it so empty.

Leon walked past Fresno Gourmet Deli, it was the place his family loved to go to for dinner. He imagined people still in it having a good time. He then noticed the pizzeria just down the street, He remembered when he was in high school how him and his friends would hang out there. He smirked to himself also remembering that he would always end up having to pay for his friends after they would pig out. "good times." he thought.

As he turned the corner, he quickly backed away and hid behind the corner. The entire street was littered with walkers. He had an annoyed look on his face, "The street was just empty, where the hell did they come from?" He asked himself. Now he was in hot water.

That street was the only way for him for to get back to his hideout. He looked around for alternative route, he then noticed the ladder hanging above the deli. He ran to It and began climbing to the roof. He had a smiled when he saw a straight shot to his hideout. He ran but came to stop over 33 avenue. He looked down to see even more walkers. He face went back to annoyed "It's sea of these freaks." he said quietly. he ran to the left side of the rooftop, He was in luck, the street had no walkers.

"I can easily sneak past those idiots." he said to himself. Leon saw another ladder leading down. He climbed down but then noticed a lone walker, he dropped down and pulled out his hammer from his hoodie. He snuck behind the walker and used the claw of the hammer to stab in the head.

He turned to see no walker from across the street heard nor saw him to his relief.

He was about to continue sneaking past when he accidently kicked a can making a loud echo. Leon grinned his teeth seeing all walkers coming for him. He saw more coming from the buildings around him. "You gotta be freaking kidding me!" He yelled.

He ran down the street as quickly he could running past walkers. He had never ran from so many, he was always into sneaking.

Finally in sight, was a red apartment building that was boarded. he quickly got in and barged the door. He looked outside and saw that no walkers were following. he sighed in relief. "Finally I catch a break." he said to himself as he walked upstairs into a room. Inside were two tables and a sleeping bag on the floor followed by a few boxes filled with supplies.

Leon put his backpack on the table with food on it and emptied it out. He managed to find four bottles of water and a few can goods. He was worried though, he barely had any meds. If he were to get injured or sick he has no way of treating himself.

He looked outside and saw it was getting dark. He laid down on the sleeping and relaxed. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Next day_

Leon woke up to a new day. he looked outside seeing a few walkers. He didn't worry about it though, he got a got a can of beans. When he finished, he exited through the roof and set out to find some more supplies.

**Well what do you think? I really hope you liked it. And also here is thee list you need to get your OC in**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**Love interest:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness: **

**Bio:**

**That's what you need. hope I get some and I hope you enjoyed. See you next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Hello Hello! I've decided to continue with the story onto chapter 2. I'm still open to any OC ideas anyone might have. Ladies and Gentlemen the stage has been set, Lets get underway shall we.**

Leon walked across the rooftops looking at his map. He had marked off all the locations he had been to, Most of them were General good stores, and pharmacy's. He came to stop when saw he was under the Union Market. It was a small food market, so Leon checked his map and saw that he hadn't been here yet.

He looked around only to see a few walkers.

"Hopefully there are no stray cans." He joked as he climbed down. He snuck in through the back and headed inside.

In luck there were still some food in there. "Nice, all for me." He smirked. He snuck in and grabbed a few canned foods, some energy bars, and a lot of bottled water. He even found a pistol behind one of the register counters as he was scavenging. He wasn't sure he should take it, he knew he wasn't a good shot at all. last time he used a gun he wasted all his ammo and only killed two walkers a year back, he wasn't always bright with ideas. "I guess I could use it for emergency's." he said to himself.

As he put the gun in his bag, he felt something push against the back of his head, realizing it was the barrel of a shotgun.

"Alright kid hand over the bag and I won't blast your head." A gruff voice said.

"Great" he thought "Another dumb bandit." He raised his hands and turned around. He saw a guy who looked to be in his mid thirty's and wore a dirty white t shirt with some jeans and brown boots.

"Hey, buddy, lets be too hasty." Leon said.

"Shut it kid, don't tempt me." the bandit said pointing the gun closer to his face. Leon had a frightened look on his face. "Okay, lets start all over man, what's your name?" Leon asked trying to lighten the mood. The bandit gave him a confused look still keeping his gun locked on him. "It's Mike, I don't know why you need to know." He said.

"Okay that's good... Mike, My names Leon" He said trying to lighten the mood. The bandit named mike looked even more mad. "Why the hell should care!" he yelled cocking his shotgun. Leon instantly became frightened. "Okay Okay, look, we can negotiate like human beings" Leon said. " How about I give you half my stuff, we walk away, everyone's happy. Deal?" Leon offered his hand, when he noticed the smirk on Mike's face.

"I got an even better idea, How bout I shoot you and take everything you have." While he was talking, Leon pulled out a bottle of water, and unscrewed the cap. "Well maybe you won't mind... If I offer you some water!" He yelled splashing water on Mike's face.

As Mike wiped the water off his face, Leon pushed the gun out of his hand and punched him right in the eye knocking him on the floor. Mike immediately got up and pulled out a machete. Leon smirked "Oh I see, you wanna do this retro?" Leon said pulling out his hammer "Fine. we'll do this retro."

Mike immediately jump towards Leon trying to stab him, Leon using his hammer to block didn't really have much of an opportunity to attack, the guy was way to quick.

Leon finally managed to hit Mike in the leg causing to fall back, Leon tried to hit him again but mike quickly moved outta the way. That's when mike turned to the shotgun and made dash for it. Leon shoved him away and started to pound on him.

Leon then dived for the gun only to get kicked in the face, mike then got on top of him and started to punch him. Leon grabbed both his hands and head-butted him.

The drawback to it was that both of them became dazed, They both noticed the shotgun on the floor. Leon and Mike both grabbed it and fought for it. Mike tried to tilt it so he could shoot Leon. Leon pushed back and managed to pull the trigger making the gun fire. Leon looked in shock, seeing the gaping wound in the mans head as his lifeless body fell to the ground.

Leon couldn't believe what had happened, he killed zombies, but he had never killed a person. He knew he could've been killed but still he didn't want have to kill the guy. He quickly snapped back to reality when heard walkers heard walkers heading straight towards the market.

"Shit!" he said "That shotgun blast must have alerted every walker on the street." He quickly grabbed his bag and ran out the back. He climbed back to the roof and ran straight back to his hide out.

_Back at the hideout_

Leon sat in disbelief, "I still can't believe I killed that guy." he said to himself, as he laid back down, He heard a loud bang, that jolted him back up. "What the hell was that?" He asked himself. He ran downstairs and saw a young woman.

He opened the door quietly whispering "Quiet you wanna attract those undead freaks." He said. "Sorry" She said. He motioned her to get in.

They went upstairs' and went into his room. He immediately stopped her. "Stop right there. Are you bitten?" He asked. The girl seemed to nervous "No I'm not." showing her arms and legs. She wore green cargo pants, a black shirt, and white shoes. "Okay, just wanted to be sure." Leon said.

He got a chair and offered her a seat, she accepted and sat down. "So, what's your name?" Leon asked. "My names Michelle." She said. Leon sat on another chair and continued the conversation "Is anyone else with you, are you in a group?" He asked.

"I did have a friend, She and I hid in a house, but, walkers came and I barely made it out. My friend didn't make it." She held her head down looking real upset.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said. "You know, you can stay here for the night if you want." He said. She smiled "Thanks I really appreciate it." she said. " You can use my sleeping bag" Leon said. Michelle looked at him confused "Where are you gonna sleep?" She asked.

"I have an extra sleeping bag, don't worry about it." Leon said. Michelle untied her ponytail and laid on the sleeping bag ready to sleep. Leon pulled out a green sleeping bag setting it on the floor.

What's your name by the way?" Michelle asked.

Leon turned to her as he sat on the sleeping bag. " It's Leon. Leon Mayes."

"Thanks Leon." Michelle said. "I really appreciate your help."

Leon laid on the sleeping bag. "Don't mention it." Smiling at her.

**Well... my first action sequence i think it went well. I Hope you enjoyed the story. Like, favorite, and review. see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everybody! Its time for another chapter, so without further a due... Lets get under way.**

Michelle awoke from her sleep feeling well rested, since being found by Leon she hadn't gotten any good sleep.

She turned and saw that Leon was gone, she had a confused look on her face. She then decided to take a look around the place, though there was really much to see, just two tables on either side of the room and some boxes.

Michelle went to one of the tables, which had some weapons. Mostly consisting of hammers, crowbars, and bats. She wondered why he didn't have any guns. She then walked to the other table and saw variety of canned foods and bottled water.

"This guys is a big scavenger." she commented.

She jumped when she hear the door, but was relieved to know it was just Leon coming in.

Leon smiled at her "Morning sleeping beauty." He joked. She gave him a playful grin,"Sleeping beauty?" She asked. "Yeah, you were out cold, I thought you'd never wake up." He said. He walked over to the table with the canned food and opened his bag.

"Where were you by the way?" Michelle asked.

"I ran to a general goods store and managed to nab a few things." He said as e emptied his bag on the table. "With all the stuff you've found, you seem to be on a lucky break." Michelle said. Leon turned to face her "Me? Lucky? Ha! It's actually lucky i found some of this stuff. Most places in this city barely have anything." He said. "As a matter a fact, the day i met you some jackass tried to kill me for some supplies i had... i ended up...shooting the guy." He said, looking depressed.

Michelle put her hand on his shoulder "But you did it to survive, you shouldn't be upset about that." She said trying to reassure him. "I know... but i never killed a person before, I mean zombies are different but..." He stopped when he felt Michelle hug him from behind. He smiled "Thanks i needed that" She let go and gave a smile back.

They both looked out and saw the sun was setting and decided to head to sleep. "Uh... hey Michelle, maybe tomorrow you might wanna come scavenging with me?" Leon asked. "Sure." Michelle said. She then turned and went to sleep. Leon admired how her beautiful light brown skin and brunette hair glistened in the moonlight. He then turned and fell to sleep.

_Later that night_

Leon heard to the sound of gunshot and one of the windows breaking and woke right up, "Come out you bastard." One voice yelled. Leon quickly shook Michelle up, that's when another shot was fired. "Get behind something, quickly." They both got under the window that viewed the street below them.

Leon took a quick look and saw two people holding guns, that's when a bullet whizzed right by him and quickly got back down. "Your gonna pay for killing mike you asshole." One them yelled with a Boston accent.

"Weird, i didn't think idiot had any friends." He said. He realized he still had the pistol he took two days ago at the market. "Michelle do you know how to use a gun?" He asked, "Sorta, but i can give it a shot." She said. She took the gun from Leon and was about to start firing when Leon grabbed her hand.

"Remember, keep your head down, and time your shots." He told her. She nodded her head and began to fire the pistol. After a few shots, she nabbed one of the men in the leg making him scream in pain. Leon looked out the window and immediately panicked. He saw a horde of walkers coming from just down the street. "Aw shit. Those gunshots alerted every walker in the neighborhood." He yelled.

The man that was uninjured saw the walkers coming and made a run for it. "Sorry buddy" Hey yelled to his injured partner.

The walkers began to surround the injured man, and Leon and Michelle witnessed the poor man scream as he was being eaten. Leon held back vomit from the sight, that's when he heard banging on the door downstairs. "Oh crap, there coming for us!" He yelled, as he ran to the front door. He pushed his whole body against it trying to keep it closed "Keep out, no zombies allowed." He yelled. Michelle quickly ran downstairs to help.

One of the zombies hand broke through the door and grabbed Michelle by the hair.

"Leon! Help!" She screamed. Leon reacted by using his hammer to break the arm off the zombie. The door was about to break down and grabbed Michelle by the arm. "We need to get outta here." They ran back into the room and Leon grabbed two bags and tossed one at Michelle. "Grab as many things as you can." He said.

They scattered all around the room collecting as much food and supplies they can before they heard the door break down.

"Shit. There inside." They ran to a door outside the room and opened a door revealing a ladder. "We can get out through here." They climbed the ladder straight to the rooftop where they escaped the zombie horde.

Leon quickly checked on Michelle "Are you okay." He asked "Yeah" She answered. Leon walked to the side of the rooftop and saw the flood of walkers entering the building.

"I can't believe it, this is pretty much my home, now it's just...gone." He said looking upset. Michelle approached from behind "I'm real sorry this happened." She said trying to make him feel better. "Its not your fault." He told her. "Looks like we keep moving." He told her. "Where though?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know, either a group or a secured building." He said. Michelle followed Leon, as they searched for a new hideout.

**Okay, I think i did okay in this. Anyway I'd like to congratulate 'Ice Ninja Luna' for submitting Matt Night and Luna Cross for the story who will make their appearances in the next chapter. we still have four spots remaining so you still have a chance. see you all next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everybody! It's time for another chapter. Quick reminder, the next chapter i will not be accepting any more OC'ss so this is your last chance. Now that is taken care of, Lets get started.**

Leon and Michelle walked for what seemed like hours, after losing their hideout to a bunch of walkers they had no place to stay. Even worse, it was the middle of fall and it was getting cold out.

They decided to stop at a small storage shack in an alley way. Once inside they took shelter for the day and relax. Leon noticed that Michelle was grabbing her arms and shivering. Leon removed his black hoodie revealing a grey shirt under and covered her. Michelle gave him a thankful smile and he returned a smile back.

They were alerted to the sound of rustling in the building next to them. "What was that, walkers, bandits?" Michelle asked looking worried. "I don't know, i'm gonna check it out." Leon said pulling out his hammer. Michelle stopped him by grabbing his hand "Leon, please be careful." Leon smiled at her as he walked out of the small shed. He crept to the sound where the noise was coming from. It led to a small mini mart, which then he heard voices coming from inside.

"You find anything in here" one voice said.

"Nothing." another voice spoke

Leon peaked through the window and saw a man and a girl in the building. the guy had whitish blond hair, with a grey zip up, and the girl had a jet black hair wearing a dark green long sleeve saw the door and opened it, he grit his teeth as he heard the door creak alerting the people inside.

"Who's there?" the guy yelled. Leon popped out with his arms raised in surrender. "Calm down and 'don't shoot'." he said. The man got in front of the girl with his arm spread, making him a human shield.

"Don't come near us, stay away." the man said in a threatening tone. Leon slowly walked towards them. "Look we got off on the wrong foot, lets talk like humans. whats your name?" he asked. "My names Matt... Matt Night. And she's Luna Cross." the man named Matt said. "Okay were getting somewhere, the names Leon." He said. " Look out here isn't safe, follow me, there's a small storage shed just outside this place in an alley follow me." Leon said. Matt pulled Luna and whispered "Can we even trust this guy, look at him?" Luna looked at Leon "Matt, we need to be somewhere safe." Luna said, Matt then had a concerned look on his face."I just don't want you getting hurt Luna." Matt said. Luna smiled "We'll be fine, i have a good feeling about him." Luna said. Matt smiled back and nodded agreement, he turned to Leon and said "okay then lead the way."

Leon lead Matt and Luna to the storage shed just around the corner and opened the door where they were greeted with the sight of Michelle. "Who are these people." Michelle said running to Leon.

"That's Matt and Luna they were in the mini mart next to us." He told her. Leon turned to Matt and said "Hey man, no walkers outside, what do you say we have a quiet conversation." Matt looked at Luna having a nervous look on his face. "I'll be fine go on." Luna told him. Matt smiled and stepped outside with Leon leaving Luna and Michelle to talk alone.

_Outside_

Leon leaned against the shed as him and Matt began to chat. "So where you guys from?" Leon asked. "Were both actually from here, we lived on the west side." Matt said "Sweet man, you and her have survived out here all by yourself?" Leon asked, then he saw Matt become depressed "No actually, we had another... her sister Alice. We were hiding in an apartment complex, when a walker came at night and bit her. We tried to treat it but it was no use. She turned a few days before we met you guys, neither me or her had the heart to kill her, so we left her _behind."_ Leon looked sad at this point "That's terrible." he said. "Yeah but now I'm worried about her, every time she's alone, she has these panic attacks, even to the point she says she see's Alice." Leon's eye's widened. "I've never seen her like this." Leon spoke up "You really care about her don't you?" He asked. "Well yeah... maybe a little more than that." Leon then had a sly grin on his face. "You love her don't you." He teased. "Yeah i do, i think she's incredibly, but i don't know she feels the same, i just want to protect he." Matt said. "See now that's what a girl likes knowing that a guy will always be there for her, she'll definitely like you." Leon said, Matt exchanged a smile and asked "So what about you and Michelle?" Leon gave a confused look "What about us?" He asked, Matt motioned his hands "You know... girlfriend and boyfriend?" Leon blushed " no no we just met." Matt smiled " Come on man, a girl like that, you like her." He said. "Okay maybe." Matt laughed as Leon jokingly punched him in the the shoulder.

_Inside the storage shed _

Michelle and Luna sat on boxes talking to each other, "So Michelle, you from here?" Luna asked. "No I'm actually I'm from Michigan." Michelle said. "Wow that's cool." Luna said. "So it's just been you and Matt the whole time?" Michelle asked, Luna looked at the ground looking visibly upset. "No, i had a sister but she..." Luna struggled to hold back tears, "She turned into one of them." Michelle put her hands to her mouth in shock. "It's all my fault, she turned because of me." Luna said weeping, Michelle put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you did everything you could to help her." She said trying to reassure her. "Not only that but when I'm alone i can see her, only she's not really there." Michelle's eyes widen. "You need to know that none of this is your fault and besides you have Matt to support you." Michelle told Luna. "Yeah, he's real sweet, he has always helped me with every problem i had." Luna said. "Sounds like he really likes you." Luna jumped in excitement "You think so, i mean, i really like him too." Luna said "I'm sure he does." Michelle said "Speaking of 'liking people' what do you think of that Leon guy Michelle?" Michelle looked down with a shy smile blushing, Luna gasped "You do like him." Luna said with a smile. "Maybe, he did help me and he's real sweet and funny and nice." Michelle said. "You should try him, he seems real nice." Luna said.

Their conversation was broken when they heard the door open, Matt and Leon stepped inside "Come on girls, while it's still daylight out we should keep moving." Leon said. The girls got up and walked outside. Leon and Michelle watched as Matt and Luna walked together to a ladder that led to the rooftops.

"So... what did you guys talk about?" Leon asked

"Just stuff, you know." Michelle said

"Hey!" Matt yelled from the rooftop. "Hurry up will you, i heard walkers can smell you from a mile away." Matt joked "Oh ha ha very funny Matt!" Leon said in sarcasm.

**Okay Okay i know there was no action sequence in this one but i though i could introduce the love interest in this chapter. So anyway i wanna thank 'Ice Ninja Luna' and 'Demonfox25' for there character submits. Remember, we ave one more spot available. Thank you for reading see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Rystorm here, in today's news... Wait... Wrong script! (Throws script away) Remind me to fire my agent. Anyway it's time for another edition of 'The Walking Dead The Big City.' So without further eduor, Let us begin.**

Leon,Michelle,Luna, and Matt had traveled for few days all the way across town. Matt and Leon got along real well, so did Luna and Michelle. As they walked they all stopped as they saw the view of downtown New York. Leon had a flashback remembering the good times before the apocalypse all started.

_Flashback: 2 weeks before the outbreak began_

_Leon was walking with his friends downtown, having fun teasing each other. They talked about college and girls they liked. "Man Lisa is one heck of a girl dude, I'm so gonna ask her out." Joey, Leon's friend said. He had a crush on a girl at college. They all burst out laughing "Yeah this will be what the 5th time you ask out a girl, and then use the same 'I forgot my wallet' excuse when you take her out to dinner?" Leon said. "Hey, at least i get free food." Joey said. Everyone laughed. "Your so stupid dude." Leon's other friend Joseph said. "Hey we all been with girls... well everyone except poor Leo here." Joey said putting an arm over Leon's shoulder. Leon pushed it off out of annoyance. "So what if i never had a girlfriend you dork." Leon said. "Face it your gonna be a virgin forever." John said to him. "Besides with the unavoidable apocalypse coming you might wanna make it quick." Joseph said laughing. "Are you still reading those dumb reports, it's false, People eating one another? come on." Leon said. "I don't know dude, i mean the whole city is worrying about man." John said. Everyone look at him confused. "What do you mean?" Joey asked. "The street i'm living on two people already barricaded their own houses, not to mention they stocked them all with food and water. I think something big is gonna happen." John said. Joseph patted him on the back "They kind of stuff can mess with your mind bro." He said. "Yeah, it's just media attention, nothing is gonna happen." Leon said._

_Present time_

Leon was broken out of his flashback when he heard a loud gunshot. "Oh crap!" He yelled. Everyone got down for cover. They heard the gunshot go off again. "Wait a minute their not aimed at us." Matt said. They looked down at the streets below and saw walkers on the street heading down to the right.

"Who are they after?" Michelle asked. Leon looked and saw a fire escape. "Lets go down quietly." he said.

They all got down from the roof and crept to the corner and peaked down the street. The walkers were heading in a gun store. Another shot rang out, and a voice yelled "Coming in here won't help, I'll just shoot you in your face's ha ha!" Shots rang out one after another, and eventually all the walkers surrounding the gun store was dead.

"who ever that is, he sure cleaned house." Leon said. " Lets see if anyone's alright." They walked to the gun store, they saw a man who looked to be wearing Black sleeveless shirt with combat pants and boots, sorta like a soldier. They also saw a young girl who looked to be 18 years old, wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with black shorts and tan boots. The man turned his head and pointed his gun which was a M9 at the group.

"Whoa Whoa buddy chill." Matt yelled. "Stay right there." The man yelled.

Everyone looked visible frightened. "Don't shoot were not walkers." Leon said.

"I don't know what you guys are but take one more step and will be your last..." The man started to chuckle, Everyone looked at each other with confused glazes. "Aw man you should've seen the look on all your faces." He said laughing.

The girl slapped the man's arm. "Was that really necessary?" She said. The man shrugged his shoulders. He then motioned his hands inviting the group in. "What are you standing there for get in here." He joked.

Everyone entered the gun store, the man offered a hand. "The names Caiden Netherwood and that's Kyra Woodbridge." Caiden said, with Kyra waving in the back. "I'm Leon, that's Matt, that's Luna and this is Michelle." Leon said. Caiden smiled "Well ain't you all something." He said. "Are you guys traveling?" Michelle asked.

"No we have a hideout, we came here because we saw that there was an armory in this gun store." Kyra said.

"Wait you have a hideout?" Matt asked.

"Yeah but there's a problem. The armory is locked, we can't find the key or bust it down." Caiden said.

"I can lock pick it." Luna said. Everyone looked at her. "I didn't know you can lock pick." Matt said. "There's a lot things you don't know about me Matt." She said smirking.

They walked to the back and saw the armory door sealed tight. "Give me a sec." Luna said, pulling out a bobby pin. She worked on the lock for a moment till she finally unlocked the door "Got it!" She said. Luna opened the door but it triggered an alarm. Caiden looked up and was really mad. "You serious, no power but the damn alarm works?" He yelled. The ran inside only to be disappointed.

"There's only a shotgun and 2 pistols here!" Leon yelled. "It's better than nothing hurry up people." Caiden said.

They all grabbed the guns and ran out to the front only to see walkers heading their way. "Everyone get ready for fight." Caiden said aiming his M9, He tossed Kyra a pistol, Michelle pulled the pistol Leon gave her awhile back, Matt took the shotgun. and Luna took the last pistol.

Caiden tossed Leon a combat pistol. "I only use it in case of emergencies you can have it." Caiden Said. Everyone got in positions. "Ready...Aim...FIRE!" Caiden yelled. Everyone shot at the walkers, keeping aware of your surroundings. A walker jumped from the left onto Luna making her scream, Matt ran and hit the walker with the back of the shotgun, then shooting it while it was down. Matt rested Luna on the wall at the back of the store. Luna had a pained look on her face. "Are you okay Luna?" Matt asked. "I think i sprained my ankle." She said. Matt's face turned red and soon enough he was in rage mode shooting zombies all over the place.

Caiden turned to see Leon hardly firing "What is the safety on cupcake, get shooting." He yelled. "I'm not a great shot." Leon said. Caiden slapped his head. "Just shoot dammit." Caiden said.

After fighting for what seemed like hours, more walkers kept coming. "Were running out of bullets Caiden!" Kyra yelled. "Alright people, I gotta another great idea... RUN!" Caiden yelled they all made a dash outside but one walker jumped Caiden and tried to bite him. "Leon shoot this ugly thing." He yelled. Leon took one shot but missed. Caiden looked at Leon pissed. "Are you kidding me?" Caiden yelled pulling his combat knife and stabbing the walker in the head. "When we get back i'm training you little man." Caiden said.

The whole group ran quickly back to Kyra and Caiden's hideout.

**Whoa what a story, I hope you all enjoyed and hope to see you in the next chapter. Later everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, it's that time again, yep, time for another chapter of The Walking Dead Big City. It's time we get down to business. **

The group managed to get away from the horde of walkers that surrounded the gun store, as they stopped to catch their breathes, they heard Luna begin to whimper in pain. She got up against a wall and fell to the floor, grabbing her ankle. Matt ran to her, "Luna, are you okay?" He asked. "No" She replied "I think I sprained my ankle." She said. Luna began to cry in pain.

"What are we supposed to do now?"she's hurt." Michelle asked, Caiden answered "We leave her behind." He said. Luna gasped in horror, everyone else looked at him in shock. "Caiden you can't be serious!" Kyra yelled at him. "Relax I was only kidding." Caiden replied "One of us can carry her until we reach our hideout." He said. Matt instantly volunteered "I'll do it." He said picking Luna up bridal style. Caiden smirked "Okay... Lets move people."

They ran street to street until they finally reached a small warehouse right near the Brooklyn bridge. Kyra went and opened the garage door. Caiden invited them in "Mi casa su casa." He said. Everyone stepped inside. Caiden closed the garage door "Sorry there's hardly any light, I didn't pay the electric bill." He commented. "You can take her to one of the spare rooms so she rest up." Caiden suggested to Matt. "I will." Matt said heading towards a small corridor. He opened a door revealing a room with two beds. "Do you think he expected visitors?" Luna asked. Matt shrugged his shoulders and placed Luna on one of the bed.

Matt crouched to her "How's your leg?" He asked "It's doing okay." She answered. Matt smiled. "Matt can i ask you a question?" Luna asked "Sure what is it?" Matt replied. "Back at the gun store, you broke into a full blown rage when i hurt myself, why did you do that?" She asked looking concerned.

Matt looked at the ground a back at her. "Because... Because i don't anyone hurting you Luna, I care about you a lot and i don't want anything to happen to you. I want to protect you, and I'll do that even if it kills me." He answered. Luna smiled, then she pulled Matt closer kissing him on the cheek "Thanks Matt." She said. Matt gave a smile back before getting up. "I'm gonna see how the others are doing..." He said walking to the door, before he was interrupted by Luna "No!" She yelled, "Don't leave... I don't like being alone." She said looking visibly scared. Matt smiled "Okay." He said closing the door, he walked to Luna, crouched beside her, put his hand over her head, and stroked her hair.

_Meanwhile_

Caiden and Kyra walked with Leon and Michelle still showing them around. "So we got our weapon closet, Medical room and of course the bedrooms. Which in bringing it up i have some good news for you two." Caiden said. Leon and Michelle looked at each other and back at Caiden confused. "See we have only have one room left and it has only one double bed. So you love birds get to share the same bed together." Caiden said grinning. Leon and Michelle both blushed after hearing that. They both fidgeted with their hands and fingers. "Its.. uh... it's not... were not... uh." Leon stuttered, Caiden cut him off with a pat on the shoulder. "Leon, you need to learn that I'm a joker. I was just pulling your leg" Caiden reassured him.

Leon sighed in relief, the sun began to set outside. "It's getting late, we should get to bed. Remember I'm still gonna train you to shoot Leon." Caiden said. Leon gave him a thumbs up as they walked to their own rooms."

_Kyra and Caiden's room_

Before heading to their rooms they checked on Matt and Luna only to see there were both asleep. They entered their own room and Caiden immediately plopped onto his bed. "Good thing they found us eh Caiden?" Kyra asked as she sat on her bed removing her boots. "Yeah i guess. And you handle yourself pretty well. It's a good i didn't bring you along just for your looks." Caiden said joking with her. Kyra laughed "Uh you bought me along because you can't navigate for shit." She joked back. "I can too. I just... don't really... feel like it that's all." Caiden replied. Kyra smirked at him "Uh-huh, which by the way, I never got to thank you for saving me that day." Kyra said. "Hey no problem, in this apocalypse there's strength in numbers." He said to her. "Night." Caiden said. "Good night" Kyra said back as they both went to sleep.

_Leon and Michelle's room_

Leon and Michelle laid on the bed nervously trying desperately not to look at each other, Leon broke the silence "So uh... *ahem* comfortable." He said. "Yeah... I am." Michelle replied, She laid her hand from her hand from her stomach only to accidentally touch Leon's leg. Leon instantly jolted and Michelle quickly flinched away. "I'm sorry" Leon said "No I'm sorry." Michelle instantly said. They both chuckled nervously "So... good night i guess." Leon said. "Yeah good night." Michelle said. They both began to drift asleep.

_Leon's dream: Flashback 'during the outbreak'_

_Joey drove frantically through the the streets of their neighborhood, avoiding people running on the streets, cars destroyed and/or on fire. "This isn't happening, This isn't happening!" Joey yelled. "Did you not see the cop near your house, he's face was freaking ripped off!" Joseph screamed. John was hyperventilating "I told you it would happen, was i right or was i right?" John said. "Okay you moron you were right, now shut up!" Joseph screamed. Leon looked in the back seat "Guys, I know were scared, but panicking isn't gonna help." Leon said. Joey kept driving "Man i thought that story was just publicity, you know, to scare people, I didn't think it was real." Joey said freaking out. "No one believed it, if these people didn't, they sure do now." Joseph said. John screamed "What are we gonna do now!" Leon hit him "Calm down, we'll get to military quarantine zone, and they'll handle it from there." Leon assured John. As they drove they were soon stopped by a roadblock. Joey punched the car horn "Are you shitting me!" Joey screamed, The four turned to there right only to see a horde of walkers heading for the car, Leon looked and saw an alleyway. "That way go!" He yelled. Joey stepped on it a made his way through the the alleyway, when they exited an on coming speeding driver was heading for them, "LOOK OUT!" John yelled. The car hit them causing them to wreck. The other cars horn sounded off giving the indication that the driver was dead. The four got up, mangled and bruised, "Aw, i think i broke a rib, all of them" Joey commented. They all saw more walker coming for them, They all got out and tried to run. Joseph tripped however, and was surrounded. Leon turned back "We gotta help him." He said but Joey and John grabbed him by the arms, Leon heard Joesph scream for help as he was being eaten by the walkers. Leon let out a cry "JOSEPH!"_

_Reality _

"No!" Leon screamed waking up from his dream. Michelle woke soon after. "Leon are you okay?" She asked. Leon was sweating and breathing heavily. "I don't know i had a horrible dream."

Michelle wiped the sweat "Do you have these a lot?" She asked trying to comfort him. "No, this is the first one. But... it was about my friend dying." Leon said. Michelle gasped "Oh my gosh." She then placed her hand on his and hugged him. "I'm so sorry." She said. "It's not your fault, it's was just a bad dream." He said. They pulled apart. Soon they were gazing into each others eyes for a while.

Leon finally spoke "I'll be fine, lets just head back to sleep." He said. Michelle nodded. They both laid back down and went to sleep... not knowing they were still holding hands.

**Ha. I thought that would be a good way to end the story, any who...(Door breaks open and in comes Caiden**

**Rystorm: Hey what are you doing here?**

**Caiden: I was hoping if i could end the story?**

**Rystorm: Really?**

**Caiden: Please I really wanna.**

**Rystorm: *sigh* alright.**

**Caiden: Sweet. Hey everyone hope you enjoyed another chapter of the story, Hope you like and follow the story, and until next time... Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey now! You know who this is, Ryystorm! Now I know I haven't made a chapter of the Walking Dead in a while, sorry, I've been focusing on my Fallout story and Mass Effect story, so... my hands are full at the moment. (Which reminds me, if anyone has an OC idea for my Fallout story, submit it to me, you character might have a chance of being selected.) Now that I'm done here, Lets get started.**

Leon awoke, to another day of survival, he turned and saw that Michelle was still asleep, he stared as he slept admiring how beautiful she looked as she slept.

He got up from the bed and walked towards the door, he opened it and he heard nothing, he stepped out and quietly closed the door. "Morning sleeping beauty!" Caiden yelled making Leon jump in fear.

Caiden broke out laughing "Jesus don't ever do that again." He said angry for being scared

"Oh cry me a river drama queen, anyway, I came to see if you were awake... but since you woke yourself up, you can follow me outside." Caiden said

Leon gave a confused look "For what?" He asked

Caiden turned giving a weird look "Remember I was attacked by that walker and you couldn't even shoot him?" Caiden asked. Leon looked down looking visibly embarrassed at what Caiden brought up. "Well I said I would train you so you could shoot better, so follow me." Caiden said.

Leon followed Caiden out in the back of the warehouse, where he saw containers as barricades making a huge wall cover right and left except for the front due to their being a rail that kept people from falling in the ocean. He looked as he saw the Brooklyn bridge and downtown New York.

Caiden came beside him. "Beautiful ain't it bro?" Caiden said admiring the view with Leon.

Leon nodded in agreement "Man if this apocalypse wasn't happening I'm pretty sure me and my friends would be at time square hanging out right about now." Leon said to Caiden. He then turned his head towards him "Do you think this will end soon... you know no more bandits, no more walkers?" Leon asked.

Caiden smiled "Maybe, hopefully soon man." He answered. Caiden then clapped his hands "Alright, time for some training. You still got that pistol i gave you right?" Caiden asked. Leon pulled it out " Good." Caiden walked to a table that had ammo and threw a couple at Leon. "Here, this should be enough." Caiden then brought Leon to self made practice dummies made of empty barrels. They both had bullet holes in them showing that Caiden and Kyra practice a lot out there. "Now with your pistol, I want you to aim down your sights and aim for the head. Give it shot." Caiden said. Leon aimed the gun but shot way off. "Okay... try again."

_Meanwhile in Matt and Luna's room_

Matt yawned as he woke up from his sleep, he then turned he saw that Luna had elbow propped on her pillow and her head resting on her hand smiling at Matt "Morning" She said in joyful tone.

Matt smiled back "Morning, how did you sleep?" He asked

"I slept fine." Luna answered

Matt got up and stretched, Luna sat up "Matt? I need to tell you something." Luna said

Matt turned and yawn "Oh yeah? What?" He asked.

Luna began to get real nervous and rubbed her arms, "I... Uh well... do you remember when we first met Leon and Michelle?" She asked

Matt raised an eyebrow "Yeah?" He answered

"Well me and Michelle talked about something... It was about you know... never mind." Luna said and she backed out.

Matt grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away "Luna. What is it? Talk to me." Matt said.

Luna had been trying to gain the courage to tell Matt how she really felt about him, but anytime she did she would always get scared and back out, but this time she wasn't "Matt... I've always felt there was something between us, but I could never tell you because I didn't think you would feel the same about me, and that always made me nervous,I mean, I really care about you." She said.

Matt's eyes widen as he heard the words that came out of mouth, "Wow that's... great." He said

Luna's eyes widen as well "Really?" She asked.

Matt gently grabbed her by the arms "Luna, ever since I known you I've always cared about you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I ever saw in my life, but just like you, I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way, but since you do feel the same, I feel like I can finally tell you... Luna... I love you." Matt said with confidence.

Luna didn't say anything but just pulled Matt in for kiss. They began to make out with each other until they fell on one of beds not breaking contact.

_Back outside_

Leon continued to practice his shooting but kept missing every shot. Caiden began to get real frustrated "Okay... I think I have an idea." Caiden said "Here's what i want you do, I want you to look at the dummy and pretend it's a bandit or a walker. And either one of them has that girl you like in their grips." He said

Leon turned to him "What makes you think I like her?" He said blushing.

Caiden smirked "Everyone knows. Now try it." He said

Leon focused on the dummy and it suddenly turned into a bandit, but not just any random bandit, it was the bandit that Leon had fought at the general good store a few weeks ago. Mike. And in his arm with a gun pointed at her head was Michelle. "HELP! PLEASE!" She screamed

Leon stared in shock, Mike laugh "You wanna take my life huh little man. Well take this girls then. Let's see how you handle watching someone you care about die!" Mike said with an evil grin.

"NO!" Leon screamed. He then fired his pistol and struck the bandit right in the head.

"Yes that's how it's done!" Caiden yelled bringing Leon back to reality. "If you shoot like that, you'll survive out here!" he said. He then ran cheering.

Leon smiled and that's when he noticed Michelle at the door "Hey." He said to her.

"Hey how's it going?"she asked.

"Nothing just practicing" Leon answered "So.. how long were you standing there?" He asked looking embarrassed.

"Enough. As a matter of fact I think its real sweet that you thought of protecting me." She said smiling.

Leon scratched the back of his head "Yeah well..."

He was interrupted when Caiden came up to both of them "Ah, Michelle your awake, good, come on let's see if everyone else is awake." He all walked back inside but Caiden stopped when saw a sight. Matt and Luna making out. Caiden quietly called Leon and Michelle back over holding in his laugh, they both peeked and were stunned at what they saw.

Luna noticed them looking and gasped "Oh my gosh." She said in shock

"Relax, Were not judging." Caiden said

"Yeah I think you guys are real cute together." Michelle said.

They all turned to see Kyra coming down the hall "What's going on" She asked

"Oh nothing just these two love birds making out." Caiden commented. "Anyway I'm glad you awake, cause I'm gonna all your guys help, were running low on food I need some help gathering some, So I'm gonna need your guys help." Caiden informed.

Leon answered "Yeah sure, whatever."

"Good everyone go grab a bag and meet me out front." Caiden said.

**Well were done, Sorry if it wasn't to good, I'm kinda out of it. But I hope you still enjoyed, Until then see you next time.**


End file.
